Capítulo 28: Toni y Claude en Tokyo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un homenaje a la serie comedia-policial "Mosca y Smith" :3


\- Capítulo 28: Toni y Claude en Tokio Atención: Este capítulo es un homenaje a la serie de comedia-policial argentina "Mosca y Smith", será una parodia, donde Toni y Claude son enviados a una misión de suma importancia.

\- ¡Y que comience el capítulo! Grita el Director.

(Música Mosca y Smith en el Once, primero la versión original y luego una versión que pensé y escribí yo)

En la Ciudad de Tokyo andan diciendo por ahí, que hay dos tipos muy bravos, uno es Toni y otro Speed.

No quedan criminales que se puedan escapar, sean ladrones, corruptos o un estúpido infiel.

Yo no sé sí vos lo que aquí saben bien.

Claude Speed: Podes cruzar Chüo-dori pero no cruzar la ley.

Y toda Tokyo festejó, la gente se abrazó, con Toni y Claude el miedo desapareció, los "Radicales" y sus rufianes se rindieron a sus pies.

¡Toni y Speed, el brazo de la ley!  
Gloria Fratello Italiano.

Che, Yakuza, vos, Cartel.

Dale, Mafia.

Dale, japonés, jamaiquino que le avisen al colombiano. Somos todos mafiosos

Y toda Tokyo festejó, la gente se abrazó. Con Toni y Claude el miedo desapareció.

Los "Radicales" y sus rufianes se rindieron a sus pies: ¡Toni y Speed, el brazo de la ley!

¡Toni y Claude son la ley, Toni y Claude son la ley, Toni y Claude son la Ley!

Salen Toni y Claude del coche caminando en la última escena y detrás de ellos, el coche explota por los aires.

Llegaba un nuevo día a Tokyo, mientras que el Sol salía en las calles heladas de la Ciudad, nuestros héroes se despertaban, a su vez, en la casa de las Burst Angel, Tachibana estaba preparándoles el desayuno, ese día era especial y lo iba a ser.

\- ¿Han visto a Toni y Claude? Preguntó Victor, mientras que en ese momento, su respuesta llegaba a sus caras, ya que vieron a Claude y Toni vestidos como "Mosca y Smith" y llevaban hasta los peinados de los Años 70 y los lentes de Sol oscuros.

\- ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar? Quiso saber asombrada Meg.

\- ¿Qué? Jo nos mostró una serie argentina que encontró anoche y nos quedamos viéndola. Le respondió Toni con acento porteño.

\- Así es, hoy ustedes tendrán una misión importante que dar. Les dijo Jo, mientras que se les aparecía.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué misión tendremos? Quiso saber Claude, mientras que Sei se les acercaba a ellos.

\- Su misión es de suma importancia: Un Fiscal del Distrito ha estado bajo amenaza por la denuncia que ha puesto contra una familia política corrupta, ellos han contratado a los "Radicales" para acabar con él. Deben protegerlo y evitar que cualquier atentado contra él. Les dijo Sei, mientras que los acompañaba hacia afuera para que vieran un hermoso Chevrolet Chevy modelo ´74 para así ajustarse a la historia.

\- Increíble. Dijeron ambos asombrados.

\- Jeje, espero que les guste, chicos. Los dejo con Jo. Les dijo Sei, mientras que volvía a la casa.

Enseguida salió Jo, quien les fue a extender la dirección.

\- Suerte, chicos. Les dijo Jo y se despidió de ellos, mientras que Toni y Claude se subían al Chevy y partían hacia Tokyo.

Una vez subidos en el coche, se dirigieron hacia Tokyo, en el coche, contaban con una radio de contacto y hasta armas suyas.

\- Bueno, somos dos compañeros en la lucha contra el crimen, protegemos al Fiscal y volvemos con el dinero del apoyo y protección para repartirlo. Dijo Claude.

\- Sí, fíjate si tenemos un rifle de francotirador, por las dudas, estos pandilleros tienen hasta aeronaves. Le pidió Toni, quien manejaba el auto, Claude se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, se encontró con una de las fundas un rifle de francotirador Dragunov, mientras que le ponía el silenciador.

\- Perfecto, vayamos hacia el sitio de donde se encuentra el Fiscal. Dijo Toni y llegaron a la Ciudad, donde en el hotel que estaba custodiado por los miembros del "Programa de Protección de Testigos".

Allí ingresaron en el hotel, donde se registraron como "Policías de Rutina".

\- Muy bien, ya el chequeo está listo. Pueden pasar. Les dijo la recepcionista, mientras que llevaban sus cosas hacia la habitación 1204.

Allí estaba el Fiscal con dos policías más.

\- Ah, los Señores Cipriani Antonio y Speed Claude. Bienvenidos. Les dijo uno de los Oficiales.

\- Sí, somos nosotros. Les respondió Claude.

\- Perfecto, nuestro turno ha acabado, ahora les toca a ustedes, el Señor Fiscal Touji Nakato es un importante hombre de ley en Tokyo y un grupo de "Radicales" quieren verlo muerto por la denuncia hacia un ex Gobernador que tuvo Tokyo en el año 2018, involucrado por narcotráfico y lavado de dinero. Les dijo el compañero del Oficial.

\- Ya vemos, bueno, ustedes descansen, nosotros nos haremos cargo. Dijo Toni, mientras que empezaban con su tarea.  
Así fue que comenzó con la tarea de Toni y Claude de proteger al Fiscal Nakato, ambos pidieron comida de afuera y almorzaron con el Fiscal, mientras que Claude estaba apostado en una de las ventanas.

\- Disculpen, ¿por qué su colega no come con nosotros? Preguntó el Fiscal.

\- Claude, ah, está vigilando la ventana, che, hay que protegerte, sino, nos corren del laburo. Le explicó Toni el motivo del por qué estaba su compañero en la ventana con un rifle de francotirador.

Mientras tanto, la familia del ex gobernador Ikarake había enviado a los sicarios de los "Radicales" para acabar con el Fiscal.

\- Estén atentos. Les dijo uno de los sicarios, mientras que entraban al hotel y otros grupos iban por las terrazas.

\- Iré a comprar unas cosas, enseguida vuelvo. Dijo el Fiscal, pero al momento de salir, se escucharon fuertes explosiones en los pisos del hotel.

\- ¡Son los "Radicales"! Alertó Toni, mientras que empezaba el combate.

El Fiscal se protegió detrás de los muebles que le sirvieron de refugio, mientras que Toni y Claude, armados con todas sus armas, comenzaron a despejar los pisos y a sacar a la gente del hotel.

\- ¡Toni, francotiradores enemigos a las tres! Alertó Claude, mientras que tomaba el rifle suyo y comenzaba a abatir a los enemigos.

Cipriani agarró al Fiscal y protegidos por los escudos y sus chalecos anti-balas reforzados, se dirigieron al Chevy.

\- ¡Esto tiene solo dos asientos! Protestó el testigo, ambos amigos sonrieron y lo metieron en la cajuela, donde después de haberle hecho un par de agujeros par que pudiera respirar.

\- ¡Ey, sáquenme de aquí, es una orden! Les pidió el Fiscal, pero ya se habían puesto en marcha.

\- _"__¿Sí?"_ Se escuchó la voz de Jo.

\- _"__Tenemos problemas: Nos están atacando los "Radicales", tenemos al Fiscal a salvo, lo llevaremos a los Tribunales para que declare"_ Le informó Claude.

\- _"__Perfecto, diríjanse allí, nosotras los ayudaremos"_ Les dijo Jo con Sei, mientras que se dirigían hacia el campo de batalla.

Toni y Claude son la ley, Toni y Claude son la ley

Así de rápido llegaron hacia los Tribunales de Justicia, donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio contra el ex gobernador de Tokyo, inmediatamente llegaron las Burst Angel para ayudar a sus dos colegas, mientras que CJ y Tommy lideraban al grupo para apoyar en el combate contra los enemigos, a los cuales pudieron vencer rápidamente y así fue como el jurado dio con su veredicto: Declararon culpable al ex gobernador de Tokyo junto a su cúpula y familia y los sentenciaron a cadena perpetua y sin beneficio a la libertad condicional.

Los "Radicales" fueron vencidos y escaparon hacia sus territorios, mientras que a la vez, salían Toni y Claude, quienes fueron condecorados por la Policía de Tokyo.

\- Felicitaciones, Caballeros, han resuelto un caso que llevaba años impunes. Les felicitó Sei, mientras que chocaban los cinco.

¡Lo logramos! Festejaron Toni y Claude, mientras que chocaban los cinco y se congelaba la pantalla y aparecían los créditos finales de la serie.

_

**Jajajajaja** **Que gran capítulo, una digna parodia a "Mosca y Smith", que gran serie argentina, me moría de risa, en especial la canción, me inspiré en un capítulo, Toni y Claude son muy parecidos a los personajes de la serie policial, lo mismo las chicas, Jo es como Ana Laura Olivera y Sei como la Licenciada Mercedes Cohen y el personaje que inventé, digno recuerdo del Fiscal Julio Petracca. Así que bueno, aquí concluye otro capítulo, ya estamos por la mitad de la historia, muy pronto ocurrirán varios acontecimientos que marcarán el por qué del villano principal con secuestrar a los protagonistas de los GTA y también veremos los romances de Tommy con Meg, Claude con Jo y Toni con Sei.**

**Le mando saludos a Megurine Chikane, Aletuki01 y Jaimico Plauto y muchos amigos míos. MontaHatsune92. Paz.  
**


End file.
